Qu'est-ce que l'amour?
by EliH
Summary: Théodore Nott se réveille un matin avec une question en tête. Qu'est-ce que l'amour? il va chercher ses réponses auprès de tous ses camarades et même au-délà. (très léger OWMF, HPDM, TNBZ) )


**Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec ce petit OS que j'ai écrit en une journée.**

**C'est en lisant une petite anecdote sur une petite fille qui demandait à un petit garçon ce qu'était l'amour, que j'ai eu l'idée de… ça.**

**Vous remarquerez aussi que dans cet OS, personne n'est tout à fait hétéro ou homo. Disons que j'ai réutilisé tous les couples « possibles » de ce monde dans la logique de cet OS.**

**D'habitude, je suis réfractaire à l'idée de voir autant de couples gay dans une fiction (trop de gay, tue le gay). Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais voir plus de deux couples homosexuels dans une fiction, je trouve pas ça logique…**

**C'est pour ça que je ne parle que de HPDM et pas de HPDM avec un RWBZ avec un SBRL etc. je ne sais pas si vous voyez.**

**Mais ici, j'ai fait léger. Il y aura un peu de tout, sans que ce soit trop démonstratif.**

**Bon, je suppose que vous préférez lire, que d'écouter mes états d'âme, alors voilà le travail!**

**ps: par contre, c'est une note aux rewiewers de "Un papa+un papa=?":**

**Je vous remercie pour vos review et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Certains ne voient pas l'immoralité là où il y en a et s'embête de préjugés mal placé.**

**par contre, Mimi, si tu me lis là, je serais contente de te dire que... sur fanfiction, je ne peux pas voir les adresses mails comme les liens -_- donc si je ne te réponds pas, ne pense pas que je te snobe, j'ai bien vu tes messages.**

**c'est franchement pas drôle. donc si tu me lis là, sache que je serais ravie que tu postes mon OS chez toi en modifiant quelques détails. Je serais bien curieuse de voir le résultat =) voilà, cherche moi sur FB a Eliana Huling pour plus d'infos ^^ (je suis la seule à porter ce nom je pense...)**

* * *

Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son état, se réveilla un matin de pluie avec une question existentielle en tête: Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Ça lui arrivait souvent. Mais là, c'était devenu presque obsessionnel. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il se faisait une très vague idée de la réponse. Mais il savait que les autres élèves de l'école seraient très contents de lui répondre.

Alors il se leva de son lit, ignorant les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans remarquer le regard empli d'amour d'un de ses camarades de dortoir.

Il prépara son calepin et sa plume, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec son sac de cours. Il avait Potion ce matin et Sortilège et Soins aux Créatures magiques dans l'après-midi. Peut-être poserait-il la question aux professeurs aussi? Ils l'appréciaient assez pour répondre à ses questions, il en était sûr.

La Grande Salle était déjà remplie d'élèves quand il arriva. Les Serpentards chuchotaient entre eux, alors que les Gryffondors dormaient presque sur leur table. Il sourit. À eux aussi il devrait poser la question.

Il s'installa en face de Pansy Parkinson et se beurra quelques toasts.

- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il avec politesse.

- Ta gueule, Nott, soupira la jeune femme en fixant sa tasse de thé.

- Toujours pas remis de ta rupture à ce que je vois.

- Ta gueule, Nott.

- Tu pourrais répondre à une question?

- Ta gueule, Nott.

- Sil te plait?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ta gueule, Nott »? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour selon toi?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air atterré. Ce type était vraiment trop bizarre. Il devait lui manquer une case. Ça devait être ça. Il n'était pas méchant. Il avait juste des moments comme là, intéressé seulement par lui-même, sans aucune once de tact.

- L'amour, céda-t-elle finalement, c'est… comme une rose. Tu trouves ça super beau… Tu t'approches un peu, et… et tu trouves ça magnifique. Tu respires son parfum, et tu en deviens accro. Mais… quand tu veux la cueillir… c'est très douloureux…

Elle s'enfuie en étouffant ses larmes.

Théodore la regarda partir en inscrivant ses dernières paroles.

- Très jolie métaphore, marmonna-t-il en relisant ses notes.

- Tu as réussi à la faire craquer devant toute la Grande Salle! Bravo, Nott.

Théo se tourna vers le préfet en chef de sa maison. Draco Malfoy.

- Tu peux répondre à une de mes questions?

Il savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Malfoy était le type de Serpentard qui ne parlait qu'à ses semblables, et devait se retenir envers ses semblables. Théo était comme lui. Un Sang-Pur. Venant d'une grande famille. Ils avaient les mêmes traditions et la même histoire. Et même si Draco le trouvait bizarre, il devait lui répondre. Alors il opina de la tête, en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Le blond renifla. C'était prévisible de sa part.

- L'amour? C'est une faiblesse, répondit-il simplement. Sinon, c'est aussi un très bon moyen d'avoir du sexe gratuit. Tu promets un amour éternel à une fille et la voilà dans tes bras. Pansy est tombée dans ce piège et maintenant, elle le regrette.

Théodore hocha de la tête. Très intéressant comme point de vue! Mais pas très original. Draco était un Serpentard. Les Serpentards savent profités de la faiblesse de leurs semblables. Mais Draco était aussi un garçon. Donc ça pensait aussi avec son pénis…

- Je vais y aller, déclara le châtain en se levant. Merci pour ta réponse.

Il se dirigea tout de suite vers les Grandes Portes quand il faillit percuter quelqu'un.

- Désolé, murmura d'une voix endormie le Gryffondor maladroit.

- Ah Potter! S'écria Théo avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à une question?

Le Survivant devait avoir une réponse intéressante.

- Euh… oui, mais qui es-t…

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Le coupa-t-il en tenant sa plume devant son calepin.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et le détailla. Puis il regarda dans la Grande Salle. Puis il se gratta la nuque. Et il posa à nouveau ses yeux dans la Grande Salle, comme pour y chercher quelqu'un. Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Avait-il grossi?

- C'est une grande force, répondit-il en gardant ses yeux ancrés à la table des… Serpentards? Il te permet de garder l'espoir, trouver la vie plus belle, plus simple. Un amour partagé est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus génial. Tu donnes et tu reçois. Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à le comprendre.

Théo hocha de la tête, en griffonnant ses paroles.

- « Typiquement Survivant tout ça ».

Il laissa le Gryffondor prendre son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers les cachots. Son cours de Potion commençait dans une demi-heure. Pourrait-il sans doute poser sa question à son directeur de maison avant que l'heure ne commence?

Mais au moment où il allait prendre le couloir qui menait aux cachots, quelqu'un le dépassa. Il reconnut Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe Serpentard. Il était là pour suivre un stage afin de devenir professeur de métamorphose. Tout le monde avait été étonné et suspicieux à son encontre quand il avait avoué ses intentions. Mais finalement, il était très doué et le professeur McGonagall elle-même l'encourageait à suivre cette voie.

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui poser sa question. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait une réponse intéressante? En tout cas, moins Poufsouffle que sa dernière réponse.

- Marcus Flint? Appela-t-il.

L'autre se retourna, un air menaçant sur le visage. En remarquant que Théo était à Serpentard, il se détendit très légèrement.

- Que veux-tu? Grommela-t-il. Je suis pressé.

- Je voulais juste vous posez une question.

- Bah vas-y.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Flint le détailla, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui.

- C'est une arme de destruction, répondit-il brutalement. Pire que le Lord Noir. Il suffit de peu pour te rendre faible et te… je te laisse!

Il s'enfuit comme s'il avait vraiment le Lord Noir à ses trousses. Théo ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit Olivier Dubois - ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, actuellement stagiaire auprès de Madame Bibine - le dépasser avec un sourire… sadique.

Il semblait murmurer quelque chose.

- Mais où est donc mon petit Marquis d'amour? Je ne lui ai toujours pas fait de poutou-poutou aujourd'hui! Se cache-t-il dans ses cachots?

Théodore le laissa descendre les escaliers en remuant de la tête. L'amour rendait les Gryffondors un peu fou. Il s'inquiéta vaguement pour son aîné, mais sans plus. Il venait d'arriver devant la porte du cours de Potion et cette dernière était grande ouverte. Il osa passer sa tête dans l'encadrement et lorsqu'il aperçut son professeur à son bureau, il toqua.

- Entrez monsieur Nott, fit la voix traînante de Snape.

- Monsieur, bonjour. J'aurais voulu vous poser une question.

- Au sujet du devoir de la dernière fois? Demanda le professeur sans relever les yeux de ses copies. Rassurez-vous, vous avez fait un sans-faute. Comme d'habitude.

- Non, je voulais vous poser une question. Est-ce que vous pourriez me répondre?

Snape releva son regard et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, pensant que les questions du châtain étaient inoffensives, il hocha de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son élève d'en bas.

- C'est une question bien étrange, Monsieur Nott. Mais je vais vous dire. L'amour est une maladie. Elle s'attrape un jour et elle ne nous lâche plus. Elle peut faire très mal. Comme elle peut vous rendre euphorique. Vous devenez facilement dépendant et cela cause votre perte. J'espère avoir répondu à votre question.

Théo hocha de la tête en inscrivant les paroles de son professeur. Ça sentait étrangement le vécu…

Dès le début du cours, Snape les fit se mettre en binôme. Il se retrouva avec Ronald Weasley. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient mis ensemble. Et une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux. D'ailleurs, il arrivait que Théo l'aide pour certains de ses devoirs. Quand le rouquin se décidait à venir à la bibliothèque.

- Dis-moi, Ron, fit le châtain pendant qu'il coupait ses racines de mandragores. Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à une de mes questions?

- Bien sûr! Répondit joyeusement le Gryffondor en pesant les crochets de serpents.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

- Hein?

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

- Tu as vraiment des questions bizarres, se moqua gentiment Ron en réduisant les crocs de serpents en poudre. Demande à Hermione. Je pense qu'elle est plus apte à te répondre sur cette question.

- Mais à ton avis? Insista le Serpentard en remuant la potion dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Eh bien c'est la plus belle chose faite dans ce monde, répondit-il. Ça permet de créer des couples, des familles, ça permet aussi la paix. Je ne sais pas moi! C'est l'amour quoi.

- Monsieur Weasley, coupa la voix méprisante du professeur de potion. Cinq point en moins pour faire du bruit.

- C'est de ma faute, professeur, intervint Théo. Je suis désolé.

- Cinq autres points en moins pour déconcentrer votre partenaire.

Ron fulminait de rage et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour lâcher un:

- Ce type, tu vois, il n'a jamais connu l'amour.

Théo était désolé pour le rouquin. Mais il acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tort. Ou en tout cas, Snape ne semblait avoir jamais connu l'amour réciproque. Il l'avait remarqué aussi. Sa question avait perturbé Snape. Il fallait juste bien le remarquer dans ses gestes et les muscles tendus de son cou. À la fin du cours, il demanda à Granger s'il était possible qu'elle réponde à sa question. Elle parut très enthousiaste, la surprise passée, et accepta.

- Mais tout à l'heure! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. À la bibliothèque, ça te va? Après le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques? Ce sujet est tellement vaste!

Théo hocha de la tête, un peu incertain.

Il se dirigea vers sa table et commença à manger. Il remarqua ses deux camarades de chambres à côté, en train de s'empiffrer de sucreries. Et si… pourquoi pas?

- Eh les gars, interpella-t-il. Vous pouvez répondre à ma question?

Les deux gorilles semblèrent s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait car ils hochèrent de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

- L'amour? Se moqua Crabbe en libérant quelques miettes de sa robe. Faut voir mes parents. Mon père est soumis aux moindres caprices de ma mère et c'est elle qui s'occupe de la gestion de la maison. Lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est créer des poèmes Poufsouffles et les lui lire.

- Tu vois le monde en rose! S'écria Goyle en choisissant un autre gâteau. Aussi sucré qu'un gâteau au chocolat meringué. Tu trouves ça délicieux et tu en manges tout le temps jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves avec des caries.

Théo relut ce qu'il avait écrit. Goyle semblait aimé les métaphores. Il y en avait pas mal des comme ça. L'amour semblait être quelque chose de doux, ayant un effet néfaste sur le long terme.

En se dirigeant vers la salle des Sortilèges, il croisa deux Poufsouffles. Il se dit qu'il devait être important d'avoir l'opinion de toutes les maisons et les accosta donc.

- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles.

Les jeunes filles gloussèrent avant de se tourner vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question. Puis-je?

Hochement de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Les filles se remirent à glousser.

- Quand on trouvera notre âme-sœur, on saura, déclara la brune pendant que son amie continuait de sourire niaisement.

Théo les remercia d'un hochement de la tête et s'en alla. Réponse typique d'une Poufsouffle…

Le cours de Sortilèges était en commun avec les Serdaigles. Ces derniers étaient les seuls que les Serpentards supportaient et avec qui ils entretenaient une entente cordiale. D'ailleurs, Théo trouva la bonne idée de se mettre avec un Serdaigle, inconscient du regard de jalousie d'un de ses camarades. La pratique se passa bien. Sort de désillusion. Remarquant que le petit professeur était occupé de l'autre côté de la classe, il posa sa question à son partenaire.

- L'amour? S'étonna le Bleu et Argent. Eh bien… quand tu es amoureux, ton cœur palpite, tes mains deviennent moites, tu… tu souris un peu… bêtement. Tu ne penses qu'à l'autre. Tu veux être constamment près d'elle, tu sens ton cœur se déchi…rer quand elle est loin de toi. Et… pardon…

Théo regarda le Serdaigle s'enfuir de la classe, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier devait être en manque de sa moitié.

À la fin du cours, il se décida à demander à son professeur de Sortilège. Ce dernier pouvait avoir une réponse plutôt originale. Alors il attendit que les autres partent pour lui poser la question.

- Ah! Monsieur Nott! S'écria Flitwick en l'apercevant encore dans sa classe. Félicitation pour votre sort! C'était très bien! Vous être vraiment très prometteur! Je vous ai déjà mis cinq points pour la réussite du sort?

Il aurait pu dire non, pour avoir plus de points. Après tout, il était un Serpentard! Mais il était trop intéressé par sa réponse pour mentir.

- Alors cinq points en plus pour votre honnêteté! Vous vouliez peut-être me poser une question?

- Oui professeur. Je voulais savoir. Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

La question prit le petit homme au dépourvu. Mais finalement, ses traits ridés s'adoucirent et ses yeux se firent vagues. Il semblait plongé dans des souvenirs très agréables. Et finalement, il revint à lui et un grand sourire orna ses lèvres.

- Mais jeune homme! S'écria-t-il. C'est le plus beau des enchantements!

Théo sortit de la salle, légèrement perplexe. Il se retrouvait avec les mêmes réponses, mais de manière dérivée. Il soupira et se préparait à sortir quand il vit le directeur de Poudlard qui approchait de lui.

Il le salua, et le directeur lui sourit.

- Un bonbon au citron, Théodore?

- Non merci professeur, je suis un peu en retard pour mon cours avec le professeur Hagrid.

- Bien, bien, répondit distraitement Dumbledore. Je ne peux plus me passer de ces bonbons au citron. C'est comme l'amour.

Le châtain regarda le directeur partir, en chantonnant le nouveau single des Bizarr' sister.

L'amour semblait être une drogue pour lui.

Au cours de Soins, il se mit avec un Gryffondor. Mais ça ne choquait plus personne. Théodore Nott était le seul Serpentard à se mélanger à tout le monde.

Il posa d'ailleurs sa question à son partenaire, pendant qu'ils rangeaient le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé.

- L'amour? Demanda le Gryffondor en regardant le ciel. Bah… c'est devenir con comme un pieu et avoir un physique de trizo (1).

Théo ne savait pas ce qu'était un trizo. Mais il accepta la réponse en silence. Il devait aller voir Granger à la bibliothèque maintenant.

Cette dernière l'avait accosté à son arrivée et prévenu de son retard. Elle avait besoin de rassembler quelques documents.

Il avait accepté, amusé qu'il était de son enthousiasme. Il s'attendait juste à une réponse toute bête par Merlin! Pas à un exposé!

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, pour se débarrasser de ses cours et se changer. Il examina les réponses qu'il avait eu jusque-là et pensa qu'il était temps de sortir.

En passant devant le Grand Hall, il fut arrêté par deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas notre meilleur client? Continua l'autre voix.

- Weasley et Weasley, salua Théo en se retournant.

Fred et George se trouvaient devant lui, un sourire identique sur leurs lèvres.

- Fred, fit son jumeau à son oreille. J'ai entendu dire que le petit Nott posait des questions bizarres à l'école.

- George, répondit l'autre de la même manière. J'ai entendu dire la même chose. Tu penses que c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes de couple?

- Ou qu'il est en manque d'amour?

- Tu penses qu'on devrait lui montrer notre nouveau produit?

- Je pense qu'on pourrait le montrer à notre client préféré.

Théo les regardait, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Ces deux-la n'en finissaient pas!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de me vendre encore?

- Nous? S'offusqua George. Oser te forcer à acheter quelque chose de notre boutique?

- Nous n'essayons que de te rendre service! Déclara Fred pendant que son jumeau acquiesçait avec force.

- Nous ne faisons que jouer les Cupidons!

- Un petit philtre d'amour d'une semaine, inoffensif.

- Quasi indétectable et ne rend pas l'autre fou.

- S'il t'aime, il le restera.

- S'il ne t'aime pas, il oubliera.

- Alors?

Théo les regarda, son petit sourire toujours installé sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête et se retourna.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, mais merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

Il allait être en retard.

Il aurait dû.

Parce que la jeune femme le retrouva très vite et lui plaqua bon nombre de revues et magazines sous le nez. Surement moldu à la vue des photos inanimés.

- Bonjour Nott, souffla-t-elle en s'installant en face. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était l'amour. Et je voulais te montrer la version SCIENTIFIQUE de la chose.

Elle lui mit un article dans les mains et il n'eut pas le temps de lire plus que le titre. « _L'amour: une toxicomanie prévisible_».

- D'après les scientifiques moldus, expliqua Hermione en feuilletant d'autres magazines. Tout serait lié à une dépendance chimique et un bon nombre d'endorphines…

Théo lâcha à ce moment-là.

Plus tard, une demi-heure avant le repas du soir, il regardait ses notes.

« Dieu est Amour, si Il décide que tu dois tomber amoureux, tu tomberas amoureux »

« L'amour? C'est toi mais en mieux »

« L'amour, ça s'écrit avec un grand A »

« C'est de la magie pure! »

« Ça te rend malade, n'y prend pas garde »

Ces dernières réponses étaient très étranges. Mais il les avait quand même marqué.

Il soupira en se levant. Il allait manger, cette journée avait été éprouvante.

En détaillant ses camarades de maison, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé à son dernier camarade de dortoir. Blaise. Il se promit d'y remédier tout de suite et se dirigea vers lui avec son assiette.

- Blaise! Salua-t-il.

- Théo.

- Comment va depuis… ce matin?

- Rien.

Blaise ne semblait pas très causant. Super. Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas. Il devait poser sa question, et il aurait sa réponse.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Fit-il en se resservant de la salade.

- Celle que tu as posé à tout le monde, sauf à moi? Soupira Blaise en rejetant un petit pois dans un coin de son assiette.

- C'est quoi l'amour, selon toi?

- Tu veux le savoir?

- Bien sûr! Sinon, je ne te poserais pas la question!

Théo perdait patience. La mauvaise humeur de l'autre Serpentard commençait à le toucher et sa journée avait finalement été éprouvante. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à son lit et un bon livre. Et beaucoup de calme. Pourtant, il attendit la réponse de Blaise. Il s'arrêta même de manger pour le regarder.

- Tu en es sûr? Insista l'autre.

Un grognement de sa part. Avant que ses lèvres ne soient emprisonnées par une autre paire.

Il garda les yeux ouverts, trop choqué pour réagir.

Blaise Zabini était en train de l'embrasser.

Il était en train de se faire embrasser par un homme.

Et il répondit au baiser.

Il crut voir, du coin de l'œil, Harry Potter se levé de sa table, et se dirigé vers eux.

Il crut entendre une protestation étouffée à côté de lui. C'était Draco qui se faisait embrasser par Harry Potter.

Il crut avoir perdu son souffle quand finalement, Blaise le lâcha.

- C'est ma réponse, souffla le grand Noir en le détaillant tranquillement.

Pas de parole en plus. Juste une lueur de crainte au fond des beaux yeux noirs.

Mais Théo jugea que cette réponse était la meilleure de toute, et qu'elle méritait d'être réentendu. Alors il avança sa tête vers l'autre. Et leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent.

Il savait que si les autres dans la Salle faisaient autant de bruit, ce n'était pas pour lui et Blaise, mais pour Harry et Draco.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour, après tout?

* * *

**(1) j'ai demandé à une amie ce qu'était l'amour, et elle m'a sorti quelque chose en rapport avec « How I meet your mother » quelque chose comme ça (je regarde très peu la télé, je connais pas) et j'ai décidé de l'utiliser, parce que c'était très… déplacer comme réponse :p**

**Mais en aucun cas j'insulte les trisomiques! Ce n'est pas mon genre _ mais il y a des fous partout pour donner ce genre de réponse :p**

**- J'espère quand même que ce quasi inexistant OWMF vous a plu (j'ai lu une petite fiction sur ce couple il y a pas longtemps)**

**- Et oui, Severus pense encore à Lily Evans.**

**- Et… pourquoi Blaise? Parce que son nom m'est sauté au visage. Je n'ai même pas réussi à convaincre mes mains d'écrire George Weasley, non, c'était Blaise ou ça n'allait pas. Alors voilà, c'est un très léger TNBZ aussi ^^**

**- Et vous l'aurez compris (ou pas ), cet OS est en parallèle avec « Je n'en veux pas ». Je ne sais pas comment je vais mettre ce passage dans l'autre fiction, mais il y aura ce passage (ou pas!).**

**- Je n'ai rien contre les Poufsouffles, alors ne m'attaquez pas s'il vous plait! Je parle d'eux comme ça dans cet OS, mais je n'y pense pas tous les mots...**

**En espérant que ça vous a fait passer un bon moment *s'incline***

**EliH**

**ps: ne me tapez pas à cause des fautes...**


End file.
